rose for rose
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Katanya, bunga adalah lambang cinta. [#TakaburC] colab dengan [GinevraPutri]


.

rose for rose

a Harry Potter fanfiction written by:

Starting Waves:

GinevraPutri

Finishing Waves:

Aconitum Ferox

.

Harry Potter J.K. Rowling

.

Fanfiksi ini diikut sertakan kedalam Takabur Challenge.

.

Katanya, bunga adalah lambang cinta.

Scorpius meneguk ludah. Kalimat demi kalimat yang Al dengungkan itu bagai menbekap otaknya kuat-kuat. Belum lagi iris kelabunya yang tidak bisa dialihkan dengan sekali sentak— butuh kesadaran ekstra untuk menarik lehernya kembali menghadap meja Slytherin.

Ia menghela napas.

Sudah dua bulan ini Scorpius selalu menoleh ke belakang, setiap jam makan di Aula Besar, tidak peduli pagi, siang, atau malam. Sudah dua bulan ini tangannya tidak lagi mengacung di kelas Ramuan, sudah dua bulan ini ia tidak lagi membolos kelas Ramalan, dan sudah dua bulan ini ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat di balik rak tinggi perpustakaan.

Sudah dua bulan ini— dan semuanya gara-gara Rose Weasley.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu (atau tidak mau tahu) sejak kapan tepatnya gadis itu membuatnya setengah gila. Tahu-tahu saja jantungnya jadi berdebar tiap kali Rose berada di satu ruang yang sama dengannya, lidahnya jadi kelu tiap kali Rose melontarkan sarkas-sarkas ringan padanya, dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari rambut cokelat yang menjuntai tiap kali Rose membungkuk untuk memungut perkamennya yang jatuh ke lantai.

Terlebih lagi, Scorpius tidak tahu virus mana yang sedang menyerangnya ini. Ia tidak tahu bakteri macam apa yang menyusupi otaknya sampai-sampai ia sudi memerhatikan tingkah laku Rose Weasley, atau sindrom apa yang diidapnya sampai-sampai ia mengaku kalau gadis unggulan Gryffindor itu cantik— demi Salazar, Rose Weasley memang cantik. Selalu. Setiap hari. Tamat. Scorpius menyerah.

"Tembak, deh."

Selain mendengus singkat, hanya itu komentar Al belakangan ini. Walaupun yang sedang dibicarakan adalah sepupunya tersayang, Al menanggapi masalah Scorpius dengan santai-santai saja. Sudah bawaan Al dari lahir untuk nyengir waktu cowok-cowok malang mengaku naksir Rose Weasley padanya.

Dan, rekor, kali ini sepupunya itu berhasil menargetkan Scorpius Malfoy.

Menurut Al, Rose dan Scorpius sudah mirip tokoh-tokoh roman klise yang biasanya muncul di televisi Muggle. Apa namanya? Ah, sinetron.

Dari benci jadi cinta, dari musuh jadi pacar, selalu begitu, plot yang sama yang membuat Al menguap sementara Lily memelototi layar.

Mereka— Rose dan Scorpius, bersaing dari kelas ke kelas, tugas ke tugas. Tahun pertama dan kedua rupanya masih belum cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Rival utama dalam setiap mata pelajaran, dalam setiap pertandingan Quidditch, dalam setiap duel mingguan. Selalu saja begitu.

"Enak saja kau bicara," Scorpius mencebik kesal.

Bagi Al mungkin memang mudah, ia terbiasa tebar pesona sana-sini, mantan pacarnya saja sudah bak koleksi. Mulai kelas satu sampai tujuh, Slytherin sampai Gryffindor, semuanya dimangsa. Al tidak mau menyia-nyiakan ketampanan dan kepopulerannya begitu saja— kebalikan dari Scorpius yang luar biasa anti romansa.

Sama-sama tampan, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama populer.

Bedanya, Scorpius tidak mengumbar miliknya begitu saja. Kalau kata Al, jual mahal. Kalau kata Rose, sok pangeran. Kalau kata Scorpius sendiri, semi-malaikat. Ia tidak akan menjatuhkan hatinya ke sembarang perempuan. Harus sesuai tipenya, dong.

Darah-murni. Cantik. Cerdas. Dewasa.

Mendadak bayangan Rose Weasley memasuki benaknya lagi. Ah, sial. Tak dapat dipungkiri cewek itu memang masuk dalam kriteria pacar idaman Scorpius, sih.

Apa lagi yang kurang?

"Nyalimu yang biasa kemana, Scorp?" Al memutar mata, memainkan garpu logam di antara jari-jemarinya. "Tinggal bilang cinta saja kok susah."

 _Tinggal bilang cinta saja kok susah?_ Ingin hati Scorpius mengutuk sahabatnya ini di tempat. "Aku bukan orang yang blak-blakan."

Jeda sejenak. Al tampak berpikir. "Kalau gitu kasih dia bunga. Bunga lambang cinta, kan? Tidak perlu pakai kata-kata juga dia tahu, Rose kan pintar."

Hening.

Scorpius mengerling ragu pada Al sebelum menoleh sekali lagi ke arah meja Gryffindor. Rambut cokelat itu tengah memfokuskan dirinya ke halaman tengah buku Teori Quidditch. Ah, Rose, kau benar-benar merepotkan.

Rambut gelombang berwarna cokelat menyambut Scorpius ketika dia beranjak dari perpustakaan. Wajahnya tampak tidak menyenangkan, masam, dan harus diakui amat menyeramkan. Jikalau tidak ada madam Le, maka dia, Scorpius Malfoy seorang Slytherin yang amat pemberani—penggulat Troll nomor satu—bahkan akan berteriak melihat wajah masam gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

Dialah Rose Weasley, orang yang amat merepotkan Scorpius belakangan ini.

Dan, tampaknya dengan wajah yang masam seperti itu, dia tidak akan beramah-tamah kepada Scorpius. Malah, lebih parah. Bencana besar akan datang.

Sebuket bunga menampar wajah Scorpius ketika dia mendongak melirik Rose Weasley.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Scorpius menatap kesal.

Rose mencebik, ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan terpancar dari sinar wajahnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" Rose mendelik. "Mengirimku bunga? Dikamar _anak_ perempuan. Kau memalukan."

Scorpius Malfoy bergeming demi mendengar apa yang telah didengar oleh telinganya. Meskipun pernah terlintas didalam pikirannya mengirimkan Rose Weasley bunga, tetapi bukan dia yang mengirimkan bunga. Apalagi ini sebuket bunga mawar putih, amat bukan tipe Scorpius Malfoy. Ayolah, beberapa hari ini usulan Albus masih terngiang dipikirannya dan dia sampai sekarang ini harus mengakui bahwa setangkai bunga saja belum tentu berani untuk diberikannya, apalagi sebuket.

"Aku tidak mengirimkanmu bunga, Weasley." Scorpius mendelik tajam.

"Lalu ini apa, Malfoy?" Kembali, Rose Weasley menampar Scorpius.

Seribu bangau kertas berterbangan membentuk tanda cinta muggle berbentuk hati yang dilindungi oleh tangan didalamnya terdapat kata-kata 'Aku Mencintaimu —S.M.' Ini sangat memalukan, dan sangat diluar kebiasaan Scorpius Malfoy atau bahkan para Malfoy lainnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukan aku yang mengirimkan." Scorpius menatap nanar Rose Weasley yang berwajah keras.

"Hm, Transfigurasi, _Outstanding._ Mantra, _Outstanding._ Kelihatannya dengan perolehan nilaimu yang sempurna tersebut, bagaimana mungkin bukan kau yang mengirimkannya?" Sarkas Rose Weasley.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kenapa kau tidak periksa tongkatku?" Scorpius bersikeras.

Seperti permintaan Scorpius, Rose Weasley menyabet tongkatnya dengan kasar—nyaris menyodok mata Scorpius—dan dengan satu mantra panggil tongkat Acacia berintikan bulu ekor Unicorn tergenggam dengan pasti di tangan Rose Weasley.

Satu mantra terluncur dari tongkat Rose Weasley. Mantra non-verbal keluar dari tongkat sihir Scorpius dengan warna keperakannya. Scorpius tersenyum puas, sampai akhirnya keluar mantra berwarna keemasan transfigurasi dengan kilasan bentuk sama persis seperti origami bangau dan seakan itu tidak cukup membungkam wajah sombong Scorpius buket bunga keluar dalam jejak tongkat sihir Scorpius.

"Ini membuktikan semuanya Scorpius." Seringai Rose Weasley.

Jika saja tidak ada seringai puas Rose Weasley, pada saat Ini Scorpius Orion Malfoy mungkin akan mengangkat kopernya meninggalkan Hogwarts atau mengubur dirinya dibelakang rumah Hagrid. Malu, ya. Akan tetapi bukan dia yang menyihir, meskipun tongkat sihirnya tidak bekerjasama dalam hal ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan veritaserum saja untuk membuktikan kebenarannya?" Tanpa sadar Scorpius Malfoy membungkam seriangaian Rose dan kembali menunjukkan ketidaksabaran ala Malfoy yang akan menjerumuskannya.

"Malfoy, ini sudah alasan keberapa yang engkau gunakan untuk menghindari 'pengiriman bunga dan seribu bangau origami'. Jangan sampai, lain kali kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengerti artinya seribu bangau origami."

Bungkam, bungkam sudah.

"Jejak sihir tidak dapat dijadikan patokan, Weasley. Kau mengetahuinya itu."

Mata Rose mendelik tajam.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dirimu mungkin saja kena mantra dari salah satu _ular_ penghuni asramamu? Licin sekali, Malfoy."

Scorpius menggerutu pelan, seharusnya dari awal dia mengatur tata bahasa dalam pembelaannya bukan mengedepankan ego dan emosi yang terus memuncak bersamaan dengan suara detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan didekat Rose Weasley.

"Terserahmu, Weasley. Pembelaanku, aku tidak pernah mengirimkan apapun kepadamu."

Scorpius berjalan tidak menggubris Rose yang ingin adu argumen kembali. Ada sedikit kekecewaan didalam hati Scorpius, seharusnya dia berbohong saja jauh lebih mudah untuknya—dan dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan 12 sickle hanya untuk sebuket bunga—tetapi mengingat dia adalah seorang Malfoy, pantang sekali dia mengatakan hal yang bukan sebenarnya.

Ini minggu ketiga setelah peristiwa bunga dan bangau diperpustakaan. Tiga minggu pula, Rose Weasley akan membuang mukanya ketika berpapasan denga Scorpius dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Sam McCall—teman satu asrama Rose. Serta, dua puluh satu hari Scorpius mencari siapa yang mengirimkan bunga dan bangau Rose, dan dua puluh satu hari pula Albus Potter dibuat pusing tujuh keliling karena tingkah Scorpius yang _paradoks,_ disisi lain Scorpius membuang muka dari Rose Weasley, disisi lain pula Scorpius ketar-ketir hatinya ketika Rose Weasley melengos tidak memperhatikannya.

—dan tentu yang menjadi korban adalah Albus Potter.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Scorpius Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang tongkatmu." Albus melotot kesal.

"Kau mau melakukan sumpah tak terlanggar?" Scorpius bersikeras.

Wajah Albus mengeras.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki hak untuk menolak."

"Ayolah, Potter. Hanya sumpah tak terlanggar. Kalau kau tidak bersalah tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Malfoy."

Albus Potter melengos pergi persis meniru Rose Weasley dengan sempurna.

"Sialan kau, Potter," gerung Scorpius.

Tak dinyana, ternyata penyelesaiannya sangat mudah. Pagi ini, minggu pertama bulan november, dan satu hari setelah kekalahan memalukan bagi Slytherin dalam Quidditch, ada satu hal yang membuat Scorpius Malfoy sumringah bukan main.

Pos burung hantu.

Dan dia, Scorpius Malfoy, kedatangan burung hantu serak berwarna cokelat membawa surat yang amat dia tunggu.

Surat dari Rose Weasley.

Dengan cepat, Scorpius Malfoy mengambil surat dari kaki burung hantu yang langsung mematuk tangannya karena kekurangajaran Scorpius, membaca surat dengan cepat, bahkan tidak membiarkan siapapun disekitarnya beraksi dengan kecepatan suara.

Sore ini, ruang kelas dibawah tangga aula besar. #RW

Betapa bahagianya Scorpius hari ini.

Scorpius salah, hari ini bukan hari bahagianya, akan tetapi hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

Latihan Quidditch yang sangat buruk. Veronica dan Albus terus memaksa mereka berlatih dalam badai. Duo Dursley-Potter itu tampak sangar bahkan diantara keributan badai yang datang menghadang. Cek.

Mr. Filch menangkap basah Scorpius yang penuh lumpur dan dia harus mengepel dari ujung koridor hingga ujung koridor sebanyak lima kali, hingga Scorpius menyadari 'pembersih kilat Weasley' masih ada dikantung jubahnya. Cek.

Mr. Filch, lagi. Kembali dia menangkap basah Scorpius yang tengah mendorong pintu yang ternyata pintu ruang penyiksaan bawah tanah, dan dia dihukum hingga petang. Cek.

Profesor Vector yang mulai uzur menahannya sebentar untuk mendiskusikan pelajaran sebelumnya. Cek.

Setidaknya, Scorpius dapat sampai keruangan yang telah diberikan petunjuk oleh *RW*.

Dan ruangan itu kosong.

Tentu saja Scorpius Malfoy naik pitam, tidak ada orang yang mencederai harga dirinya begitu dalam.

Sesuatu yang aneh baru saja terjadi ketika Scorpius hampir menutup pintu ruang kelas tersebut. Rose Weasley berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Mata Scorpius terbelalak.

"Ruangan ini tadinya kosong!"

Rose Weasley diam mematung persis seperti granit. Heran, Scorpius melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rose. Tidak ada pergerakkan bahkan pergerakkan yang tidak berarti oleh Rose.

"Rose, kenapa kau?"

Rose Weasley masih diam.

"Ros..."

Rose Weasley baru saja pecah berkeping-keping, dan kepingan yang tajam melukai wajah Scorpius.

"Shit!"

Teror terus berlanjut. Scorpius tidak mengetahui persis bagaimana teror ini terus berlanjut. Burung Hantu yang mengantarkan surat-surat 'Rose Weasley' selalu berganti-ganti. Kiriman surat 'Rose' mulai berubah setiap kali pengiriman, dan semuanya tambah parah sama persis seperti hubungan Scorpius dengan Rose Weasley.

Hingga pada suatu sore pertengahan desember, beberapa hari sebelum liburan natal, Rose Weasley sendiri datang dengan raut wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa kau?" Scorpius Malfoy menatap Rose Weasley dengan perhatian.

Rose masih bergetar, ruang perpustakaan yang sepi memperparah ketakutan yang dirasakan Rose.

"To... long a... ku." Bergetar Rose hampir menangis meminta bantuan Scorpius.

"Ada apa?" Scorpius masih tidak mengerti, namun membelai jari Rose untuk menenangkannya.

"Sam, a... ku tak ta... hu kalau di... a dapat ber... buat seperti itu."

Rahang Scorpius mengatup keras.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan apapun tuduhan Scorpius bukan itu yang membuat ketakutan.

"Tenang, disini ada Madam Le." Scorpius berbisik.

Rose masih terdiam mematung.

"Ada aku."

Tetap, Rose tidak bergerak.

"Scor... pius." Rose berbisik dengan suara gemetar.

"Kumohon, beberapa hari ini saja."

Sam McCall benar-benar psikopat. Scorpius menyadarkannya tepat sehari sebelum natal. Ayam Hagrid yang terpenggal kepalanya telah menyusup ke kamar asramanya. Rose semakin pucat setiap Sam mendekatinya, tidak mampu berkutik dan mengatakan kepada Hugo, Lily, Albus, dan duo keluarga Dursley atau bahkan mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata kepada Alice Longbottom.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan satu katapun pada keluargamu?" Scorpius bertanya pada Rose.

"Kau tahu, Sam McCall sudah sangat dekat dengan keluargaku, Scorpie. Aku bahkan dipandang menyebalkan ketika mengirimkan surat kepada Roxy." Rose berbisik, masih dengan suara bergetar.

Scorpius hanya bisa diam. Mereka berdua berjalan ke aula besar dengan sikap kaku dan waspada, sebab setelah teror ayam dan 'Rose' setidaknya mereka dapat cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi apapun yang dikirimkan Sam.

Kabar buruk bagi Rose ketika mereka menemui Profesor Longbottom untuk permintaan cuti libur natal.

"Bukankah orangtuamu akan pergi ke Nusantara, Rose?" Profesor Longbottom bertanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Rose tidak percaya.

"Yup, seluruh keluarga Weasley dan Potter pergi hari ini ke Nusantara." Profesor Longbottom tersenyum.

Tampaknya, Rose harus bertahan di Hogwarts untuk liburan natal tahun ini.

"Scorpius!" Lily Potter dan Hugo Weasley memanggil Scorpius yang baru saja keluar dari asrama bersamaan dengan Albus Potter.

"'Da 'pa?" Albus Potter bertanya.

Lily dan Hugo saling berpandangan, tubuh mereka bergetar persis seperti Rose tempo hari.

"Rose menghilang." Hugo Weasley angkat bicara.

"Apa? Menghilang? Kalian sudah memeriksa tempat tidurnya?" Scorpius bertanya.

Lily Potter mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan Scorpius.

"Kami sudah memeriksa kamarnya, kosong. Hanya ada surat dari 'S.M' di tempat tidurnya. Kami kira itu kau."

"Bukan aku, Potter. Melainkan Sam, Sam McCall." Scorpius menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

Lily dan Hugo tidak dapat berkata-kata, ada keterkejutan di sana.

"Dimana tempatnya?" Scorpius bertanya.

Hugo menjawab dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada empat tempat didalam suratnya, menara selatan, ruang kelas ramalan bawah tangga—Firenze pasti tidak menyukainya, kandang burung Hantu, kamar mandi Myrtle Merana."

"Myrtle Merana?" Scorpius menyela.

"Mungkin Sam McCall dapat berbicara Perselmouth." Albus menjawab.

"Shit, bagaimana bisa? Dia Gryffindor." Scorpius mengumpat.

"Tenang, aku punya penjelasannya. Bagaimana tidak, Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff ini Perselmouth alami keluarga Weasley-Potter."

Scorpius melotot.

"Kita cari mereka di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana."

Kastil pada libur natal sama sekali tidak menarik, sama persis seperti kastil keluarga Malfoy ketika libur musim panas. Sunyi yang meradang. Keempat orang tersebut bergerak sangat hati-hati, memotong jalan menuju tempat Myrtle Merana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Suara berat menghadang mereka.

Suara tersebut berasal dari hantu asrama Slytherin, Baron Berdarah.

"Kamar mandi Myrtle, Tuan Baron." Lily Potter bermanis ria.

"Tidak kali ini, Nona dan Tuan. Ada pertemuan di sana."

"Pertemuan? Sudah berapa lama?" Kembali Lily Potter membuka suara.

"Sejak tengah malam, Nona Potter."

Scorpius menyikut Lily.

"Apakah ada orang yang datang ketika itu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali, Nona Potter."

Lily menatap mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Baron."

Baron berdarah meninggalkan mereka.

"Nah, kemana lagi, Scorpius?"

Ketiga orang menatap ke tempat yang tadinya Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy telah menghilang.

Ketika mata Scorpius akhirnya terbuka, pemandangan yang tersaji didepan membuat buluk kuduk siapa saja merinding.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terbangun lebih cepat, Scorpius." Suara serak yang berat mengejutkan Scorpius.

"Enam perawan, dan enam perjaka. Kau tahu ritual ini, bukan?"

Scorpius berusaha menarik tubuhnya keatas guna melepas ikatan dikakinya.

"Tidak bakalan mungkin, Scorpius. Kau mengetahuinya, bukan?"

Scorpius masih terus berusaha, namun pusing yang mendera kepalanya membuat usahanya kembali sia-sia.

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin cepat, Scorpius."

Sudah dipastikan. Pemandangan didepannya membuktikan itu semua, entah apa yang terjadi pada para siswa setelah darah ditampung oleh baskom, tubuh mereka sangat pucat.

"Mempengaruhi mereka sangat mudah, terkecuali Rose Weasley. Dia sangat pintar, bahkan tahu pendekatan yang aku lakukan padanya dan malah berpaling padamu Scorpius."

"Awalnya aku menargetkan Lily atau Hugo. Tetapi, baru kuingat mereka belum cukup umur. Kau lihat disana, Lorcan dan Lysander Scamander, mereka kudapatkan tengah malam tadi. Veronica malah sebelum makan malam, dan Tristan menyusul kemudian. Lalu ada Alice dan Augusta, jika duo Finch-Fletchley tidak ikut campur, maka aku harus mencari tambahan ekstra. Tentu saja, para orang tolol Finnigan ini masuk hitungan. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, Rose Weasley kudapatkan pagi ini dan setelahnya kau—aku sungguh terkejut, Malfoy."

"Mendapatimu dan Rose ternyata sangat susah, maka dari itu aku membiusmu diperpustakaan mentransfigurasi origami bangau dan buket bunga mawar dengan tongkatmu, mengirimkanmu kutukan-kutukan itu, dan akhirnya memancing Rose, kemudian mendapatkanmu."

Scorpius mengumpat, namun suaranya tidak dapat keluar.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau memerlukan suaramu untuk yang terakhir."

Sekali sabetan, suara Scorpius yang menghilang kembali.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Malfoy?"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, McCall?"

Sam McCall menyeringai kejam.

"Kau pasti tahu, Malfoy."

Scorpius berusaha menelan air ludahnya.

"Kau ingin menyaingi, **Pangeran Kegelapan**?" Scorpius menekankan 'pangeran kegelapan' dari perkataannya.

"Tentu, tentu saja, Malfoy. Sayangnya, kau tidak dapat menempati posisi mulia sebagai abdiku yang setia." Sam McCall berbisik.

"Sectusempra." Sam McCall menderaskan mantra.

Kulit mulus Scorpius tergores sangat banyak sekali, darah berwarna merah tua itu membasahi pakaiannya. Tidak tampak pakaian buatan Madam Malkin's yang terbaik.

Blam

Suara pintu yang terbuka paksa membuat debu berterbangan kedalam ruangan. Sekompi auror telah merangsek masuk. Dengan cepat Sam McCall dapat dilumpuhkan. Para korban, dengan cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit Hogwarts. Auror bekerja dengan amat hati-hati, terutama kepada para korban yang disekap semalam. Salah satu auror mendekat kepada Scorpius, merapalkan mantra penyembuhan sementara guna mengobati luka-lukanya yang terjadi akibat serangan mantra Sam.

Scorpius akhirnya dapat menutup mata, ketika hidungnya tidak dapat menoleransi aroma amis berkarat lagi.

Bau ramuan, menguar di udara memasuki indera penciuman Scorpius. Tubuhnya yang mulai menyembuhkan diri, mengizinkan kembali matanya yang terkatup untuk membuka.

Wajah kedua orangtuanya menyambut dengan perasaan lega.

"Masih sakit, Scorpie?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada lembut seperti biasa.

"Sudah 'dak, Mum." Scorpius membalas dengan suara serak.

Ibunya akan bertanya lagi, bila saja Madam Patil tidak menghadang dengan nada khas matron rumah sakitnya.

"Minum ini, Tuan Malfoy." Madam Patil mengangsurkan ramuan penyembuh kepada Scorpius.

Scorpius meminum ramuan tersebut sembari mendengar pendapat—nyaris ceramah—dari Madam Patil mengenai 'untungnya Scorpius dapat diselamatkan' dengan nada-nada prihatinnya mengenai keadaan Scorpius.

"Kau orang pertama yang sadar." Madam Patil memberitahukan.

Scorpius tidak heran mendengarnya, karena dia adalah korban terakhir dari persembahan aneh Sam McCall.

"Setidaknya kau dapat pulang nanti siang."

"Pulang?" Scorpius tertarik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dengan kejadian ini tidak ada pemeriksaan? Kejadian yang sangat menggegerkan masyarakat sihir, semua orangtua menarik anak-anaknya untuk pulang, kecuali para kelahiran muggle."

Scorpius hanya dapat bungkam, kedua orangtuanya bersama Madam Patil berjalan menuju ruangan Madam Patil. Dia terhenyak, jika dia pulang maka apa yang telah dipersiapkannya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih terasa disekujur tubuhnya, Scorpius mencari benda berharganya disetiap kantung sakunya, memeriksa dengan teliti dan kemudian baru menyadari bahwa yang dia pakai adalah pakaian rumah sakit khas muggle. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah meja disamping tempat tidurnya, kertas berbentuk segi empat itu ternyata aman dan tidak ada noda darahnya sama sekali.

Suara dentang jam dari menara, menyadarkan Scorpius waktu telah menunjukkan siang hari. Tertatih-tatih, dia berjalan mendekati bangsal Rose yang terletak diujung.

Ditemani Albus-Lily-Hugo, Rose Weasley tampak pucat dan masih terus bergetar tubuhnya.

Scorpius memberikan Albus kode, Albus yang menerimanya mengalihkan kedua adik dan sepupunya untuk mengunjungi bangsal Veronica dan Tristan Dursley.

"Kau tampak buruk." Scorpius memulai.

Rose hanya menatapnya garang, namun kemudian kembali sayu.

"Aku minta maaf." Scorpius berbisik penuh penyesalan.

"Tuk 'pa?" Rose bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Sam. Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh, dia tidak akan menjadikanmu tumbal."

"Dak 'salah."

"Tapi, kau salah paham karena dia."

Rose termanggu sebelum menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Ku 'ga 'lalu 'wa 'rasaan (aku juga terlalu bawa perasaan)."

Scorpius mengendurkan sikapnya, dirinya bersikap dengan sikap sempurna darah murni yang telah mendarah daging dinadinya. Kertas yang dipegang Scorpius, dengan sekali jentik berubah menjadi kotak kayu.

"Aku memang ingin memberimu bunga, tetapi tentu bukan sebuket bunga." Scorpius berbisik, tangannya mengeluarkan tanaman yang berada didalam kotak tersebut.

Bunga Camelia.

Rose menangis, menatap bunga Camelia yang diberikan oleh Scorpius. Tentu saja, bunga Camelia yang diberikan oleh Scorpius adalah Camelia salju, bunga Camelia yang bunganya diselimuti es membentuk kristal pada saat berbunga.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dari dulu." Scorpius berbisik.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius Orion."

The End

Camelia bermakna kekaguman, kesempurnaan, hadiah keberuntungan bagi seorang pria, serta rasa syukur. Pada setiap warna bunga kamelia memiliki makna simbolik tertentu termasuk adorasi, kesempurnaan dan keindahan, warna putih kerinduan, warna pink kerinduan untuk pria dan warna merah api di jantung atau kemenangan.

A/N:

Hai, terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Fanfiksi ini terjadi karena kolab buta yang diadakan Ugya-kun Upaupa dan Pindanglicious jadi kalau mau protes dengan jalan cerita kepada mereka berdua *bukan!*

Jika ada kekurangan silahkan ditumpahkan saja unek-uneknya pada kotak ripiu, menerima krisan.

Salam:

AF


End file.
